Spiderman In Disney World
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Peter Parker aka Spiderman ever since the Avengers broke up, he just wanted to clear his mind. So when a message from another world comes, he then knows that sure one adventure may end but the next is about to begin.
1. Intro

Spider Man In Disney World

Intro

Ok so for this one, well it was actually from the idea that I got back last July because while I was Spider Man: Homecoming, I had an idea of Spider Man with Disney.

I well originally wanted this to be one of first crossovers as a part of the first crossover phase.

But I never really got to it because well back then so I decided to wait and well I knew waiting to work on it was the right thing I did because now is the time for this crossover.

So with that said, here's the 2nd crossover i've been waiting to work on since the end of the first crossover phase.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

How The Adventure Began

For Peter Parker he's always known that being Spiderman was always going to his great responsibility.

But life hasn't been so fair to him.

It all began when Captain America and Iron Man got into an argument so bad that the Avengers disbanded permanently.

So yeah let's just say life wasn't always that good for him.

Now he honestly didn't knew what to next at all.

Since the Avengers are gone, who else will protect the world from evil?

He thought there was literally nothing to do at all.

But however all that would change and let's just say one adventure may end but the next is about to begin.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Getting The Message

It all began when while Peter was at home relaxing, a strange glow came through his window.

When Peter saw it, he honestly couldn't believe it at all because it was Tinker Bell and he wanted to know what she was doing here.

She then gave him the message.

When he got the message, it read "Dear Spiderman, we heard that the Avengers broke up so we were wondering: how would like to come to Disney World and forget about your troubles? The choice is up to you Mr. Parker, whatever you want to, we'll be alright. Sincerely, Mickey Mouse."

Once he was done reading it, he knew he needed a break so he decided to follow Tinker Bell to Disney World and he knew this would be the right choice for him.

Because he can finally relax for the first time since the Avengers broke up.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Flying In The Air

When he was flying, he could see a lot in the air.

From all of the houses where most of the residents were asleep and he also passed by the old Stark HQ and while he was passing it by, he knew Stark's argument with Captain America was a complete mistake.

So yeah let's just say he can never trust him ever again ever since he argument.

He also wished the argument would've never happened if Tony wouldn't be so cocky in the first place.

He then saw a portal straight and knew that was the way to Disney World.

So he kept going and once he was in Disney World, he knew it would be the right choice after all.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Welcome To Disney World

When he finally arrived, he knew this was the place.

The place was quite amazing because well anyone who comes to Disney World will know that this place helped them a whole lot.

Peter knew coming here was the best idea he had and he knew the fun was about to begin.

Once he landed, he was then greeted by Mickey and he then said "My dear Mr. Parker, welcome to Disney World."

Peter then knew that since one adventure ended, the next was about to begin.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

What It Was Like In Disney World

While Peter was in Disney World, he actually and this is true for the first time since the Avengers breakup, he actually had fun and he was glad to not worry about anything at all.

He also got to discover what it really means to be Spiderman and he also knew that with great power comes great responsibility.

So yeah let's just say he had quite a good time there.

He then knew that everyone he loves would be proud of him for being the hero he's always been and that he's grateful for.

But of course he knew his time may be coming to an end but at least he knows he doesn't have to worry about the argument anymore.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Farewell

"So this is it huh?" Mickey asked

"Well i'm afraid so but at least I know this place really can make a difference." Peter then said

"Yeah this place can really make a difference after all. Well thanks for coming." Mickey then said

"Anytime and thanks for letting me come here." Peter then said

So before he left, he gave Mickey a friendly wink and off he went back home and he knew this place was the right choice to be.

After he came home, he went back to being the friendly neighborhood Spiderman and he now knows that Disney World was the place to be.


	8. In A Word

In A Word

Ok so there you go and honestly i'm glad I was able to work on this while I could and well don't worry this isn't the last you'll see of Spiderman.

In fact when the next crossover phase comes, let's just say you will see him again when it comes.

But until then, that does it for 2 now on to the last crossover of the this crossover phase.

Let's just say it should be interesting.


End file.
